Matchmaking Agent
by Xx Kiamii xX
Summary: The Sequel to Silent Spy; Alex's father Ben Daniels has interest in a co-worker, and Alex decides to do a little matchmaking. Let's not forget that K-Unit needs a few dates with someone too. Funny Romance!


**Matchmaking Agent**

**by Kiamii**

**Part One "Kayla Who?"**

"You are gonna get it," Tom yelled as he chased after his laughing best friend who immediately took off down the street. The streets were chilled and the sun was peaking with an orange glow around the sky, representing that night time would hit in a few hours. Tom, being athletic as he was, caught up to Alex and tackled him down, luckily in the grass. The road was empty except for the few busy pedestrians who merely gave a quick curious glance their way before bustling along.

"I was only helping you out. Honest." Alex laughed out, trying to move out from under the other teen. The two fifteen year olds sat down on the grass.

"How is asking Amanda out on a date FOR me to go on a double date with you, helping me?" Tom whined to Alex, smacking his friend on the head. Alex yelped and protected his poor noggin, though he was grinning.

"Well, Andy wanted to go out to eat this Saturday so, why not?" Alex huffed.

"Andy? What happened to Sab?" Tom asked, feeling confused.

"We broke up last week, I could have sworn I told you, mate!" Alex said. Tom glared at him. Apparently, he hadn't told Tom anything then... Alex and Sabina had been boyfriend and girlfriend for over two years now, until her father decided to stop the visits to the US. The two thought it would be best to see other people because it wouldn't be fair to each other to never see each other often like that. Long distance relationships didn't work out much. The two still liked each other, they just stayed friends though. Especially since Sabina Pleasure knew Alex was a spy and what had happened to Alex last year.

Andy was Lynn Anderson. She, for some reason, loved to go by her last name and shortened it to Andy. Alex liked the name Lynn but, she was insistant on her nickname. Ben had yet to meet Alex's girlfriend and had yet to even know. He had only found out that Sabina was no longer with him. Andy was a wild, adventurous girl about a month and a few days older than Alex. She had classy brown hair that was short and to her shoulders, feathered and layered. She had mystical blue eyes and a great smile.

"My dad is cooking pasta tonight, want to stay over tonight?" Alex asked, leaning back against the grass. Tom joined him and the two stared at the sunset.

"Only if I can challenge Eagle to a rematch and is my emergency bag over there still," Tom joked.

"K-Unit is back, so I should think you'd be able to. You're bag is safely hidden in my closet and away from Eagle" Alex laughed. The Emergency bag had been developed when Alex was little, because Tom came over constantly and was tired of lugging her stuff around. The bag had changes of clothes, a tooth brush, pillow, pajamas, and his favorite thing in the world that was electronic; His SECOND psp thanks to Alex. The two best friends grinned and raced each other to the Daniels residence. They made it an hour before dark would hit.

"Coward!" Alex yelled as Tom opened the door and locked him out. Having much practice with this, Alex pick locked his own house and ran in. He spotted Tom at the living room entry and tackled the boy, sitting on him and pulling his arm behind his back.

"ARG! UNCLE! MERCY! I DON'T KNOW ANY WORDS. I GIVE YOU THE WHITE FLAG!!! Al! You're heavier than you think now!!" Tom yelled at the top of his lungs. Alex got off him, grinning at his friend and turned to see Ben in the living room, prepared to give him a hey in greeting. Alex stopped short, his mouth open, the words rolling away, and his hand slumping to his side.

Ben wasn't alone...

Kayla was sitting next to Ben on the couch and it looked like the two were about to do something. Alex's eyebrows raised.

"Uhhh Dad?" Alex called out to him, unsure.

"Hey Alex," Ben said, a small blush on his face. He stood up at the same time as Kayla did. Alex didn't reply after that, simply dragged his friend up the stairs, despite Tom's loud protest at being taken from the 'action' as he put it. The two lazed about on the large bed before Tom decided to break the silence.

"No offense but, I preferred it when you were smaller and perfectly unable to harm my person," Tom snickered, having been peering at the picture frames that littered the desk, and the portraits all about the room. Alex glared and then broke out into laughter, Tom later joining him. The two traded homework help as they finished it, before the sounds of Eagle's loud off-key singing, Wolf's disgruntled threats, and Snake's inquiries of Alex's location was heard from downstairs. Tom and Alex exchanged a look before they smirked. They began the countdown that they did when they could predict K-Unit's movements. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs sounded through and it started.

"Five adults wonder," Tom began.

"Four of them men," Alex continued.

"Three have common sense," Tom chirped, moving to rest on his back.

"Two are insanely overprotective," Alex stated matter-of factly while he went to hide behind his bed.

"One is gonna shout," The two whispered as the door bursted open with a bang and the sounds of "ALEXX!!" came from the person who caused the door to swing wide. Alex snickered quietly to himself as he stayed hidden from view.

"Tom?" The other voice said in surprise. It was, of course, Snake who said this. The loud voice had been Eagle. Wolf and Ben entered behind.

"Hey Tom, where's my son?" Ben asked, leaning against the door with a quirked eyebrow. Alex scooted closer so that he stayed actually underneath. Tom shifted slightly and Alex saw the lump in the bed underneath move. He grinned and poked it. Tom yelped to the unit's confusion.

"He decided to jump out the window again," Tom said innocently. Ben shook his head in amusement and simply motioned to Snake who caught the hint and went to the left side. Wolf joined and went to the end of the bed while Ben went to the right side. The three shared a look before they all lifted the covers up and Ben pulled Alex Rider out from under the bed before the teen could muster any dignity to yell.

"Dad!" Alex laughed as Ben proceeded to let him fall on the bed and tickled him. Snake grinned and joined Ben in causing Alex to laugh uncontrollably.

"AHhh! No! No mor-re! Dad! Eric! H-Help!" Alex laughed out, squirming about to get out of their grasp. Finally Wolf took pity on him and got them to stop, though the whole room was grinning.

"So this is little Alan whose real name is Alex." Kayla's voice echoed, causing Alex to look up. Alex gave her a sheepish grin and was completely taken by surprise when Wolf put an arm under his head and knees and lifted him up.

"James! Put me down!!" Alex yelled, wriggling. He hated when K-Unit could STILL pick him up (though it was a different style) even though he was 15.

"I told her who you really were," Fox explained, watching as Wolf flopped Alex on the bed next to Tom. The 15-year-old glared and just leaned against his pillows.

"Dinner will be ready in a few more hours. Tom, you staying for dinner or for the night?"

"For the night Ben. Hey Eagle, mind if I challenge you to that match you promised me?" Tom asked with a comfort. It had been a year now and he had grown to be relaxed around the four soldiers, though he called K-Unit by their codenames and Alex's father by his real name, sometimes Fox. Alex grinned and watched as K-Unit left the room.

"So you reckon Dad really likes Kayla over there?"

"You have to explain to me who she is first," Tom said in a really sly voice. Alex's grin widened and he began to tell Tom of how he met Kayla.

**Author's Note: First off, I did NOT appreciate those who said this story was bad BECAUSE of SABINA/ALEX! That made me fume for days and I was tempted to dismiss this sequel. It's TEENAGE ROMANCE people. If you don't like the pair, then imagine what I do when I find a story I really like but I hate the pairing. I imagine it as another couple. In this fic, Sabina isn't the same person as Anthony wrote! I did not like those flames from that. SO, I decided to take a twist and tada! Alex has a new girlfriend? Did you even expect me to do something like that? It is a complete dating genre for this part of the series. Also remember. I'm BETAless. Thus there ARE mistakes and I will accept your grammar corrections but if you have the nerve to start finding even the tiniest little spelling mistake, I'll hunt you DOWN and hurt you for it. I wasn't in a good mood when I got a lot of those. I still like your reviews and I will accept reviews about your opinions on the story. I had a few saying they liked the story but I "ruined it by adding Sabina" in it. That is uncalled for really. How can I RUIN my OWN story like that? I never even intended to write Sabina into this story EVER but, it just came out.**

**Now that I've finished my own little tantrum, I hope you've enjoyed the start of this very very late sequel. Sorry about my angry note... Nevertheless! It'll be awhile between each update because School has started for me again and I have too much to do now. PAP Chemistry, PAP English, Adv. Theatre Productions, NJHS, and much more. **


End file.
